Camp Skye
by Twilight Rose
Summary: this story is OOC. Bella has behaviour problems and Edward stumbles upon her. Will love shine? Or will chaos spread? BxE 1-shot. AH


k this story is OOC. Bella has behaviour problems and Edward stumbles upon her. Will love shine? Or will chaos spread? BxE 1-shot.

review tell me what u think

* * *

I flicked up the blade on my penknife and admired it. I put the knife to my wrist and looked across the lake. I removed the blade and picked up a stick.

I sat for half an hour sharpening sticks beside the lake before I got disturbed. A boy about my age with wild bronze hair and bright green eyes walked out of the forest to my side.

"Hey! What are you doing?" He asked me. I looked up at him then went back to work. He sighed and sat down on the grass beside me.

I had come to Camp Skye for five years now and never once had I joined in the activities. On my first time here I told the camp helpers that I would rather sit by the lake and they agreed. My mother had made me come to Camp Skye because of my behaviour. She thought it would help me be good. So far . . . It hasn't.

The boy beside me looked at me then at the knife I was holding. I looked at the swans in the lake and the baby duckies.

"So, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be doing activities?" He asked. I looked at him and then replied, "I could ask you the same question. I am here, by the lake, because I don't do the whole camp thing. I told Cam and Shelly that I wouldn't do activities and they said to hang out here so I am. You?"

"Same as you, really." The green eyed boy said. "My name is Edward, by the way." He smiled at me then looked out at the lake. I looked down and flicked my knife shut.

"Bella." I said and smiled at him. This was the first time I had smiled since I came here. And I had been here for two weeks. I looked at my pile of sharpened sticks and saw about ten or eleven. I smirked. I picked up the largest stick and stood up. Edward looked at me and smiled then he saw the stick I was holding and flinched.

I pointed the stick right at his throat and threatened, "I suggest you don't come here anymore. I don't like company. I will use this stick or my knife to get rid of you." I smiled evilly and removed the stick from his neck.

Edward quickly got up and ran away. I laughed and sat down at the waters edge. I took of my shoes and dipped my feet into the water. I smiled again at the look of shock and fear on Edward's face.

I heard someone come up behind me then suddenly I was pushed into the lake. I went down underwater then popped back up. I shook my head to get my hair out my face to see who pushed me.

I saw Edward standing laughing. I had a plan. I swan out a bit into the middle of the lake. Edward had stop laughing and was looking at me wearily. I smiled and ducked under water. I began splashing and shouting.

"Help! Something is touching my leg! Argh! Shark!" I screamed. I saw people come out of there cabins across the lake to see what was up. I looked back at Edward to see that he was gone.

_Stupid, running away, wee shit._ I went back under the water and saw something coming up to me. Fast. I screamed and screamed. I swan away as fast as I could. I felt something wrap around me waist. I turned to see Edward. He was the thing coming towards me. I kicked him to get him off me. No one touches me and lives.

I heard a boat start up in the distance. Probably coming to get us. I started shouting and screaming again. Edward just smiled. He pulled me close to him and looked into my eyes. He began to lean into me. I knew what was coming. I began to shout louder only to be covered by Edward's lips over my own. I kicked and thrashed to get out of his grip but couldn't.

I stopped trying to get away and just let him kiss me. _Let him have his fun._ I thought. I would get him back. He stopped kissing me and just held my waist. I glared at him and then smiled. The boat engine got louder and then stopped beside us. The life guards pulled us in and wrapped us in blankets.

On the way back to my cabin I could feel the stares I was getting. A blonde girl walked up to me and said, "I saw _you_ kissing Edward in the lake. Stay away. He. Is. Mine." I laughed and replied, "Have him. He is a shit kisser anyway." He wasn't though. I stalked past her and walked into my cabin.

Most people had to share a cabin with two or three people but I got my own one because my behaviour towards others and the fact I came here for so long. I put my hand in my pocket to find it empty. My penknife. Gone. I stood, frozen, in my doorway. _Shit._ I quickly got changed and ran back to where I was before I got pushed into the lake by _Edward._

I walked around and searched everywhere._ Where was it?_ I searched for an hour finding nothing. It must of fallen in the water. I looked around to see no one. I would just strip and jump in but because of Edward that was a bad idea. I ran back to my cabin and got changed into my black bikini and grabbed a towel. I ran back to the lake in just my bikini. No t minding the stares I got.

When I got there, I saw I was not alone. _Edward_ was there. He must of heard me because and he turned round and saw me. He froze and stared at me. I didn't care. I dumped my towel on his lap, glared at him then ran and dove into the lake. I swam to the bottom and began my search.

My dad had given me the penknife before he dead of cancer three years ago. He got my name engraved and it was the only thing, except pictures, that I had of him.

I went up to get some air then dove back down. I saw something shiny and swan over to it. My penknife. I picked it back up and swam to the edge. Edward was still there. Holding my towel. I climbed out the lake and grabbed my towel off his lap and wrapped it round me. I picked up the edge and dried my penknife.

Edward got up and walked over to me. He whispered in my ear, "You are beautiful, you know." I pulled back and slapped him. Edward looked shocked then hurt. I grabbed the large sharpened stick I had used on him earlier and ran back to my cabin. I ignored the stares I was getting. I mean I was running through camp in a towel, with wet hair and a penknife. I opened my cabin door and got changed into jeans and a tee. I walked to the main offices where Cam and Shelly would be. I knocked on Cam's door and walked in.

Cam was sitting in his chair reading a sports mag. He looked up and smiled. "What's up, Bells?" He asked. I looked down and then met his eyes. "This guy pushed me into the lake and he won't leave me alone." I said, quickly. "Name?" asked Cam. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote his name down.

_**Edward**_

I pushed the paper over to Cam. He glanced at the paper and sighed. "Edward Cullen." So, that was his name. Edward Cullen. I smiled and then left. As I walked out of the offices I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw some really big guy with curly brown hair. Beside him was a blonde, curvy girl.

"Sorry," I said. And walked off. I walked into the cafeteria to get my dinner. I queued and heard the whispers about me. _Did you here? Bella Swan kissed Edward Cullen. __**Someone said Bella kissed Edward. They said she was trying to steal him from Lauren. **_I was told Bella killed someone and that she is going after Edward. The killing one was hilarious. They really thought I would kill someone. I laughed out loud and got some funny looks.

I grabbed a burger and a bag of chips. I walked to my table at the back. I sat at the table every year I came. I had engraved my name in the table so no one else would sit there. I had just bit into my burger when someone sat down across from me. I looked up and saw Edward. I growled.

"Will you just leave me alone." I growled at him. Someone sat beside him. I saw the girl that approached me earlier. I groaned and got up. I grabbed my burger and chips and left the cafeteria. I walked over to a bench just beside the forest.

I finished my burger then went and grabbed the schedule for tomorrow's activities.

Morning - Canoeing

Afternoon - Hiking

Evening - Swimming

I decided that I would do the hiking. I swim in the lake on a night anyway. I went and found Shelly and told her I would be doing the hiking. I walked back to my cabin and got changed into a pair of shorts and tank top. I walked down to the beach of the lake and sat on the sand. I stare out into the dark water. It was getting dark and I could see stars.

I looked up to the moon and then at its reflection in the water. I felt someone sit beside and saw Edward. Again. I groaned and walked off. I had had enough of his. I heard his footsteps behind me. I turned quickly and said to him, "Leave me alone. I don't want you to come near me. I am already in your girlfriend's 'bad books'" I stalked off back to my cabin. I slammed the door and climbed into bed. I heard my door open and close. I jumped out of bed and grabbed the bat I kept beside it.

"Bella?" I heard Edward say from the darkness. "What?" I asked. "I am sorry I bother you. But I really like you and you're gorgeous and I just wish you would let me have a chance. I am moving to Forks after summer. I heard that was were you live. So I will see you afterwards." I stood shocked. He. Moving. Forks. Me. Dating. Boyfriend. By the time I heard finished all these thoughts, Edward had found me. He pulled me into his arms and just stood, hugging me. I pulled him back and we fell onto my bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself against his body.

I slowly began to go to sleep. Edward was whispering sweet nothings in my ear as I fell asleep. I woke up with Edward still in my bed. Still with his arms around me. And still asleep. I kissed his lips, lightly. He began to stir. He opened his eyes and I was in his green orbs. Edward smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked quietly. I nodded. I told him that I was going on the hike in the afternoon and he could join me if he wanted. Edward just nodded. I got up and removed my tank top. Edward's eyes widened at the site of me. I smirked and removed my shorts. I had my underwear on from last night so it was better than naked. I grabbed a fresh pair of pants, a fire red bra, plain white tee and a pair of jeans. I ran to the bathroom giggling. I never giggle. Ever.

I got changed and looked in the mirror. My brown hair was nothing special but guy's loved it. I pulled it back into a sloppy bun. I took in my appearance. You could see my bra but I wanted it that way. I walked back into the room to find Edward lounging on my sofa in a fresh t-shirt. I smiled and grabbed my red converse.

Edward snuck up behind me and wrapped his arms round my waist. I smiled again and picked up my penknife. I held Edward's hand and pulled him out of my cabin. No one was around yet so we weren't late for breakfast yet. I pulled him onto the trail and we found a tree that everyone could see. I pulled out my penknife and engraved our names into the tree.

_**Bella + Edward**_

He took the knife off me and added something to our names. I looked at it once he was done.

_**Bella + Edward 4 life**_

I smiled and hugged him. He put his face in my hair and murmured, "I love you, Bella. My beautiful." I froze. _Did I love Edward? Could I actually say it? _Yes, I did love him. Could I say it? Well lets find out.

"I love you, Edward." I had said it. I was secretly thrilled at this but made no move to show it. Just then I realised. How fast I had fallen for the charms of hottie Edward Cullen. That I loved him. He had changed me. I didn't feel aggressive or angry anymore but calm and happy. Content.

We walked back up the trail to the cafeteria. Everyone stared at me and Edward. I didn't care. I never did. We grabbed our breakfast and headed to my table. Only yesterday had I hated Edward and know I loved him. Maybe it was the fact he was brave enough to face me or that he was handsome. I don't know. I whipped out my knife and quickly engraved the same thing on the tree onto the table. It know read:

_**Bella's Table. Sit if you dare!**_

_**Bella + Edward 4 life**_

_**Bella was here**_

_**Bella, Stop knifing stuff on the table. Love Shelly **_

Someone sat down opposite Edward and me. I looked up to see the girl that yelled at me yesterday. I still had the knife in my hand. I stabbed the table. Hard. The whole cafeteria went silent to see what the blonde girl dared to say.

"Hi Edward." Was all she said. Edward grimaced. I laughed. The girl glared at me. "Bella, that's Lauren. Hurt her if you want. I hate her." Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled and pulled the blade out of the wood.

"Do you want something? I don't know, maybe a cut or a kick. Maybe a scream or shout. I will give you any." I said. 'Lauren' smiled and said, "I want Edward. And he isn't yours. Eddie is mine." Edward flinched when she said Eddie. I was about to speak up when Edward said, "Actually, I am her's. Her boyfriend." He smiled sarcastically at Lauren. I laughed and flipped my knife shut. I got up quickly and left with Edward behind me. I walked to the main offices and into Cam's. Edward stayed outside.

"Hey Cam. No need to do anything about Edward. I got it covered." I told him. Cam looked worried. I shook my head smiling. "I am going out with him." I said. He looked relieved. "Edward and I are going on the hike. Okay?" Cam nodded. He still hasn't said anything. _Oh well. _

I went back outside and dragged Edward to my place by the lake where I was sharpening sticks yesterday. We sat hand in hand watching the campers canoe and fall into the water.

Eventually, we went on the hike. After lunch. Obviously. There was me, Edward, Lauren, Lauren's friend, the big guy I bumped into yesterday, the girl he was with, a small pixie person, a tall blonde guy that looked like the girl with the big guy's brother, a girl with glasses, a blonde kid with blue eyes, a strawberry blonde girl that kept staring at Edward, a small kid that hung out with the girl in glasses and Cam and Shelly.

We hiked past our tree, up the mountain, back down again and then through the forest. We had dinner and then me and Edward walked back to my cabin. I got changed into a bikini and put shorts on. I grabbed a towel and met Edward at the beach. We swan round the lake then went to bed. Edward slept in his cabin that night.

----------Last Day of Camp----------

Me and Edward exchanged addresses and mobile numbers. I was going to meet up with him in Forks when he moved. We were still going out and probably would be for a while.

I got home and told mother about Edward and camp. She saw the change in me and liked it. I still carried my knife around. And still got angry easily but I was more social and kind.

----------School Starts----------

Edward and I are still going out. I am better a school. I haven't had a detention for a week now. Girls are jealous of me. Guys still love me but I have Edward and that's all that matters.

I love him and I am glad I went to Camp Skye.

* * *

Review

Tell me what you thought

R xx


End file.
